Butterflies and Warm Fuzzies
by basicwannabes
Summary: Crush. Never in my years at Hogwarts would the word crush come to mind when thinking of Ron. Ron, the boy who in first year made me cry, and it wouldn't be the only time either. Now, Ron gave me butterflies and warm fuzzies.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! I am obsessed with Ron and Hermione and they are just so stinking cute. Hope you enjoy!_

_I am not Queen Rowling. All characters are her own._

* * *

_Ron Weasley._ Just his name made me blush and smile. So, here I am, sitting in Potions, grinning to myself like an idiot because Slughorn asked Ron what bark you would put in a sleep potion. Not that we would need the sleeping potion because half the class had already dozed off, bored out of their minds. But I was one of the few left awake, smiling at the desk.

"It is quite warm in here, isn't it, Miss Granger?" Professor Slughorn walked up behind me and took a sample of my potion into a test tube.

"Excuse me?" I asked, flustered, knocking over a vile of purple liquid. It soaked into the wood on the table and began to sizzle.

"Your cheeks are flushed and bright red. I assumed it was from the excessive heat in here," the Potion's professor was smirking, now figuring out I was not flushed from warmth. He strutted away before I could deny anything.

I muttered insults at myself, vowing I would control my emotions more carefully. If an old professor could see right through a little blush, how obvious must my crush be to everyone else. _Crush._ Never in my years at Hogwarts would the word crush come to mind when thinking of Ron. Ron, the boy who in first year made me cry, and it wouldn't be the only time either. Now, Ron gave me butterflies and warm fuzzies. I never thought about having a boyfriend before. I always told myself it was because I had more important things to care about, like school work and reading, but I knew the real reason. I never thought a boy would like me. It wasn't just my frizzy hair and somewhat still large teeth but also my know it all personality. When someone would try to get close to me, I always had to shove my knowledge in their face. I knew it must be annoying and I still don't know how Harry or Ron put up with it, but I was so thankful.

"Hermione? Are you going to clean that up?" I looked up to see the very boy that was on my mind. Now I was flustered and I stumbled back, almost falling, but he reached out and caught my elbow.

"Thanks," I muttered, brushing hair out of my face. He grinned at me and I felt the butterflies return. "I was saying, are you going to clean that up?" He gestured towards the purple liquid I had spilled on the desk that had now burned a hole through the desk and was dripping onto the floor.

"Oh, shoot!' I got onto my hands and knees and started to wipe it up. Ron knelt down next to me and began soaking up the mysterious liquid as well. Our hands brushed each other and I looked up at him, to find him already staring at me. He smiled shyly, his expression then mirrored onto my face.

**And oh, how those butterflies flew.**

* * *

_Stick around for the next chapter! Thanks! ~Lise_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note- I'm not sure how long I want to make this story, or if I want to add Lavender drama into it because it is 6th year... Tell me if you have any ideas!_

* * *

"Yeah, I'll be up in five minutes! I just have to.. have to...," I said to my room mates headed to bed, but my head slowly bobbed down, softly colliding with my text books.

I woke up startled, stretching my sore back that had been twisted from sleeping sideways in the chair. I looked down at the essay and books in my lap and cursed myself for falling asleep. I knew the essay wasn't due until next week but I had a schedule all planned out. I scrambled for my pencil and started to scribble down sentences. Maybe if I worked fast, I could still finish my amount for tonight.

"Hermione, you should probably go to bed. It's late." I looked up, startled because I hadn't noticed anyone here before. My eyes began to adjust to the dimly lit room and I saw a flash of red hair.

"Ron, I'm old enough to know when I have to go to bed. What are you doing down here?" I asked, now able to see his face and body. He was sitting on the couch across from me, his pale freckled face almost glowing in the dark.

"I couldn't sleep. Thought I would see if there was anyone down here. I saw you and I thought I would stay, you know, to copy off your essay and such." He smirked and I rolled my eyes at him. "You really should take a break from the essay. It's nearly done and you still have a week. You should head up to bed."

"You're right, I guess, but I'm not very tired anymore." I got up and walked over to the couch, plopping down beside him. He put his arm around me and I nearly exploded, my stomach flipping every which way. I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks and I prayed I wouldn't have another incident similar to Potions class.

"I'm not very tired either. I was having some bad dreams, don't really want to face them again," he said looking down.

"We could just talk, you know, about school or you could talk about your dreams if you want," I suggested.

He nodded and we talked. We talked about everything and anything. He told me about his struggles to compete with his siblings, I confessed my feelings of inadequacy. We talked and weren't timid. The only thing I kept locked away were my feelings for him. I wasn't ready for the inevitable rejection. I just wanted to enjoy this time where I felt we were truly connected. It was beautiful and wonderful. He occasionally stroke his fingers through my hair and wrapped it around his finger. After hours of confessions, I felt my eyes fluttered and I slowly fell asleep on his shoulder. Just as I was losing the last bit of consciousness, he kissed my head and whispered one last statement.

"Night, Hermione. Sleep well, love." I dreamed of magic the rest of the night. Not the magic that we're taught at Hogwarts, but heartfelt magic. The magic of falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note- Guys, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I'm sorry that it's cheesy beyond belief but you know, I tried. Any reviews at all would be soooo appreciated and please be honest with what you think.**_

* * *

Sunlight peered in through the windows of the common room, the light landing on my face and causing my eyes to flutter open. I sat up on the worn couch and saw that Ron had left just recently, for his warmth was still present. I carefully tip-toed to the stairs that led up to my dormitory, being extra careful to skip one step that squeaked, because I knew if others heard they would ask questions that I didn't want to answer. I quietly pulled my blankets over myself, feeling uncontrollably happy and sure I was going to cause serious damage to my face from all this smiling. I felt myself slowly fall asleep, until I was woken by the chatter of the others getting ready for the day. Strange looks were tossed among the girls being that I was usually the first to stir in the morning. They looked down at my clothes that I hadn't bothered to change out of, but I ignored their eyes.

The rush of kids headed to breakfast was sweltering but I hardly noticed. Memories from the previous night and questions about the future clouded my mind. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act around Ron now and my stomach was taking the toll of all my feelings. I arrived to the Great Hall before the boys, so I slid in next to Ginny.

"I never saw you head upstairs last night," Ginny stated, and I just shrugged. Gosh, I didn't know so many people kept track of my sleeping habits.

"Lots of essay work last night but I eventually went to bed. You were probably just asleep." She gave me a look and opened her mouth to disagree, but Harry and Ron slid across from us just then. I looked down to my lap and my face broke into a grin again. Ginny and Harry started to talk about the next Quidditch practice, swearing that if the Slytherin team turned up, something would happen. I snuck a peek up at Ron to see that to my relief, he was beaming across the table at me.

"What, are you just not going to talk to me now?" I was blushing for sure, and looked up right into his clear eyes.

"Of course not. How _are_ you doing, Ronald?" He chuckled and nudged my foot under the table. We both picked a roll up from the table and buttered them in blissful silence, clownish grins still plastered onto both of our faces. By this time, Ginny and Harry had finished their conversation and I saw Ginny staring at me, her mouth in an O-formation.

"No way," she said and burst out laughing. Harry gave her a puzzled face, hopelessly oblivious, and both Ron and I turned red.

"What?" Harry asked, looking first to Ginny, then to Ron, and ended at me. "Ron, aren't you going to eat more than a roll? Usually by this time your mouth would be stuffed to the brim." Ginny continued laughing like an idiot and Ron's hair was now identical to his hair.

"You know Harry, you're right. Ginny, maybe you'd like some food too to, I don't know, _shut you up_." He glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ron, being in love is nothing to be ashamed of," she sneered. Ron's brow furrowed and Harry looked at me, pleading for any information.

I felt my whole body get hot and felt like I was going to cry. Honestly, Hermione, you are the biggest baby. Ginny's just teasing you, like she does everyone. It's nothing to get upset about. But maybe that wasn't why I was upset. I pushed myself off of the bench and started to the door, eyes blurring. I heard Ginny's laughing stop and Ron's yell but I continued on. I just kept walking, not really sure where I was going, not really sure why I was crying, but just needing to get away. I found a staircase to sit down on and just hoped it wouldn't decide to move.

I heard footsteps but I refused to let whoever was walking by see my tearstained face, so I kept my head down, studying the old floors.

"Hermione?" I knew who it was but I stubbornly kept my head down. Ron sat next to me on the old stairs and put his arm around my shoulders. "Ginny's really sorry you know. She didn't really realize what she was doing and she-"

"I don't think I'm crying because of Ginny. I think I'm just somewhat confused." I said, cutting him off.

"We could talk about it, if you want." I smiled at the familiar words, so similar to last night, and looked up. I knew what I needed to ask and I needed to stop being afraid, because in the end it's just making me feel unlike myself to be acting this way.

"Ron, do we- do we like, like each other?" I closed my eyes, waiting for the awkwardness that was bound to set in after his rejection. Gone were the days of their so-called 'Golden Trio' all because I had let my emotions become more important than my friendships.

"Hermione, I don't think you understand right..." And here it comes. Eyes watering, I hated myself for being so sensitive and letting my usual walls fall down. "-but you've always been the one." I looked up, surprised by this sudden proclamation.

"But- but I never thought..." drifting off, wondering if I forgot to wake up this morning.

"Seriously, you can be so daft sometimes," he said, chuckling. "What did you think all the blushing and foot nudging was for this morning?"

"Well, what about the part this morning where you seemed embarrassed?" I said, not sure if I should have brought it up.

He grabbed my hands in his, a gesture I usually found sappy but when Ron did it, it was truly sweet. "I might have been embarrassed, but it was only because I wasn't sure if you had the same feelings. Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age, why would she like me, another red-headed awkward Weasley? You are truly amazing."

I didn't know if this uncontrollable smiling was going to become a regular thing, but it wasn't so bad. "Well, to say the least, the feeling is mutual." He chuckled quietly.

"You know, you can be funny when you want to." I shrugged, feigning a nonchalant look, while my insides swirled.

"I try." He slowly put his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead, with a kind of gentleness you would never know Ron possessed. A feeling of content washed over me, and I knew this was real. There was no more needing to hide when Ron was around because he knew me and he felt me. And for the first time, I knew that he felt it too.

* * *

_**Please review and tell me if you think I should end it here or if you want to read more. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you didn't die from sappiness...**_


End file.
